Welcome to the Family
by OwenHarpersGirl
Summary: When Kurt gets a phone call from an injured Blaine in the early hours of the morning he doesn't know what to do. All he knows is that he has to be strong for Blaine and take care of his boyfriend. One-Shot


Welcome to the Family

Kurt woke to the sound of the phone ringing loudly. He groaned and sat up just as it stopped and knew his dad must've answered it. He laid down again and rolled over when his dad suddenly opened his door.

"Kurt? You awake?" Burt asked.

"Yeah dad, what is it?" Kurt said, sitting up again.

"Buddy, it's Blaine on the phone." That was all it took for Kurt to jump out of his bed and grab the phone from his dad.

"Blaine? What's wrong?" Kurt asked worried.

"Kurt," he heard Blaine say, "Kurt please. I need you. I just– I don't know what to do." Kurt heard Blaine start sobbing and knew he had to stay calm.

"Blaine, where are you?" Kurt asked in a soft voice.

"I– I'm at– at the bus station. By my parent's house," Blaine choked out and Kurt was already throwing a sweater on over his pajamas.

"Okay, Blaine just stay there alright? I'm gonna come get you," Kurt heard Blaine whimper in response and then hung up, promising to be there as soon as he could. Burt didn't ask any questions, he just followed his son downstairs, asking Carole to have some blankets ready on the couch when they returned. Burt and Kurt got in the car and drove quietly and as soon as they reached the bus station Kurt had jumped out of the car and run over to the only figure hunched over on a bench.

"Blaine," Kurt said quietly, touching his boyfriend's shoulder. The shorter boy flinched but lifted his head up to look at Kurt. Kurt gasped when he saw Blaine's face. His lip was split and his left eye was swollen shirt; there was also a large gash down the right side of his face from just under his eye to the corner of his mouth.

"Oh Blaine," Kurt said and he fell to his knees in front of the trembling boy.

"Kurt– Kurt– I'm so sorry," Blaine broke down, his body wracked with sobs. Kurt immediately wrapped his arms around his and Blaine fell into his boyfriend's arms, burying his face in Kurt's neck.

"Shhh, you're okay," Kurt whispered soothingly, "I've got you baby, I promise I won't let anyone hurt you anymore." Blaine continued to sob into Kurt's shoulder as Burt walked over to them.

"C'mon buddy," Burt said gently, helping Blaine to his feet, "Let's get you back to the house." He helped Kurt to get Blaine to the car, noticing that Blaine was limping badly. Blaine slid into the back seat and Kurt sat next to him. The drive back to the house was mostly silent, Blaine had stopped crying but he was still shaking and gripping Kurt's shirt tightly. They arrived at the house and Kurt helped the shaking boy out of the car and up to the house. Carole opened the door and ushered them inside and into the living room where she had laid out blankets and a change of clothes for Blaine. Blaine sat down gently on the couch and Kurt wrapped a blanket around his shoulders, trying to warm him up.

"Kurt honey," Carole said gently, "We're gonna make some tea, okay? Why don't you help Blaine get cleaned up and changed while we do that?" Kurt nodded and smiled gratefully at her while he accepted the wet facecloth form her. Burt and Carole walked into the kitchen and Kurt turned back to his boyfriend. He used the facecloth to gently wipe the blood off Blaine's face and clean up the gash on his right cheek before he set the cloth down.

"C'mon baby, let's get you out of those clothes and into something warmer," Kurt said gently as he slowly pulled Blaine's t-shirt over this head. As soon as he had, Blaine started shaking violently again and Kurt gasped.

"D–dad! Carole!" he called over his shoulder and Burt and Carole hurried into the room.

"Kurt? What's –" Burt broke off when he saw Blaine's chest. The boy was covered with bruises and cuts, some still bleeding gently.

"Oh god, Blaine," Carole said quietly and Blaine wrapped his arms around himself.

"I'm sorry," the boy choked out, "I'm so sorry."

"Shhh," Kurt hushed the boy, wrapping his arms around Blaine again, "Hush now. You haven't done anything wrong Blaine, okay? You have nothing to be sorry for, I promise you haven't." Kurt gently rubbed Blaine's back as the slightly smaller boy sobbed into his chest.

"Shhh, it's okay Blaine," Kurt eased the boy back up and took his face gently in his hands, "C'mon, let's get you warmed up." Kurt took the new shirt in his hands and carefully helped Blaine to put it on. Burt and Carole stood in the doorway of the kitchen, watching the interaction. They walked back into the kitchen, both of them struggling to understand why anyone would do that to Blaine.

Back in the living room, Kurt had finished helping Blaine get changed and was getting him seated on the couch.

"Please don't leave me," Blaine whispered when Kurt stood back.

"I'm right here," Kurt assured him and Blaine patted the spot next to him hesitantly. Kurt smiled at his boyfriend and sat down next to him. Blaine immediately leaned into Kurt, inhaling the scent of his boyfriend. Burt and Carole walked back into the room carrying four teas. They placed them on the table and then sat down on the chair opposite the couch.

"Blaine," Carole said gently but the smaller boy flinched away and leaned further into Kurt.

"Shhh," Kurt whispered, "It's okay baby, you're safe here. No is here is gong to hurt you."

"I'm sorry," Blaine mumbled, turned sad eyes to look at Carole.

"Don't apologize sweetheart," she assured him, "But Kurt's right, no one here would ever hurt you." Blaine nodded, but Burt and Carole noticed his grip on the front of Kurt's shirt tightened.

"Blaine," Burt said gently, "Who did this to you kiddo?" Blaine didn't answer but he started shaking again.

"Buddy, we want to help you," Burt tried again, "I promise that if you tell us who did this and we'll make sure they never hurt you again." Kurt rubbed Blaine's side comfortingly but stopped when Blaine mumbled something.

"What was that sweetie?" Carole asked.

"He said it was his dad," Kurt said darkly, looking furious. Apparently Blaine had heard the change in his boyfriend's voice because he looked up at Kurt, fear in his eyes.

"Please don't be mad at me," he begged him and Kurt expression softened immediately.

"I'm not Love," Kurt assured him, "I promise I'm not, I couldn't be okay? You haven't done anything wrong." Blaine nodded and snuggled back into Kurt's said, but jumped again when Burt suddenly stood up.

"Dammit!" Burt shouted and Blaine started trembling. Burt walked out of the room and they could hear him banging around in the kitchen. Carole stood and went to try and calm her husband down.

"Well who the hell does that huh?" Burt asked and the two boys heard Carole tell him something quietly.

"Well why didn't he tell is?" Burt said loudly and Blaine buried his face in Kurt's chest. Kurt could feel Blaine tears soaking through his shirt and decided that his boyfriend had dealt with enough for one night.

"Come on you, let's go get some sleep," Kurt said and gently helped Blaine to his feet. The two of them slowly started up the stairs, Kurt keeping a firm arm around Blaine's waist. They met a sleepy-eyed, confused Finn at the top; evidently Burt's shouting had woken him up.

"What's going on?" Finn asked, "Why's Blaine here and why is he crying?"

"I'll explain later," Kurt said gently, "Can you please tell dad that Blaine and I are going to bed? He's dealt with enough today; he doesn't need to be yelled at here too."

"Yeah sure," Finn said as Kurt and Blaine continued to Kurt's room before he called them back, "Hey dude, whatever it is, I'm here, ya know, if you want to talk." Blaine nodded tiredly and Kurt smiled thankfully at the taller boy. Finn walked down the stairs, his parent's voices becoming clearer with each step.

"I just don't understand why he didn't tell us sooner!" Burt said, "This can't be the first time this has happened."

"I don't think he thought there was anything to tell," Carole said gently as she saw Finn, "Sorry sweetheart, did we wake you?"

"Kind of," Finn said, "Um, Kurt and Blaine went to bed. Blaine was crying and Kurt said to tell you that Blaine had dealt with enough and didn't need to be yelled at here too." Burt's expression changed from one of anger to horror and guilt.

"Oh god, he must've heard everything. After everything the kid has been through tonight and now he thinks I'm mad at him too." Burt sat down and put his head in his hands.

"You can explain it to him in the morning; they're probably both asleep right now," Carole said, "Which is what the three of us should be doing too. C'mon." Burt, Carole, and Finn all went upstairs to bed. Finn dropped off into an uneasy sleep, worried and wondering what was going on with his brother's boyfriend. Carole and Burt got into bed, but neither fell asleep again, too worried about the boy down the hall. They got up a couple hours later and prepared for the day to come.

When Kurt next awoke there was sunlight shining through his window. At first he wasn't sure what had woken him, but then he heard a whimpering coming from the boy wrapped in his arms.

"Blaine," he whispered and Blaine whimpered again in response.

"Blaine," Kurt tried again, "Baby it's just a dream. Just a bad dream, c'mon wake up Love." Kurt gently shook the shorter boy whose eyes flew open in a panic before remembering where he was.

"Kurt," he breathed.

"Right here sweetheart," Kurt said gently, "Bad dream?" Blaine nodded and rolled over so he could snuggle into Kurt's chest but gasped when his leg exploded in plain.

"What is it?" Kurt asked worried.

"My leg," Blaine gasped, "oh god, it hurts." Kurt sat up slowly, trying to move Blaine as little as possible. He pulled the covers back and gently rolled up Blaine's sweat pants. His one leg was blue and purple and it was bent at an odd angle.

"Ow," Blaine said, "It didn't hurt this much last night."

"You had been though a lot last night," Kurt said as he stood up and threw on some loose clothes and pulled a sweater out for Blaine, "How did I not notice though? I helped you get changed last night."

"Kurt, it was dark remember? Plus, it didn't look like this last night; it hurt. but not like it does now." Blaine grimaced in pain as he eased his legs off the bed. He tried to stand but his leg gave out and Blaine collapsed with a cry of pain.

"You're okay," Kurt said, hurrying over, "I've got you." Kurt held the trembling boy when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Kurt? Blaine? You guys awake?" Finn's voice called.

"Yeah Finn, you can come in," Kurt said and Finn opened the door.

"Is everything okay?" Finn asked upon seeing Blaine and Kurt on the floor.

"He needs to go to the hospital" Kurt told him, "He should've gone last night but I just… He needs to go now but he can't stand. Can you help him? Please?" Finn walked forward immediately and, without hesitation, he leaned down and picked Blaine up, cradling him in his arms.

"D'you want me to put him in the car?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, please," Kurt said and followed them out of his room. They went down the stairs where Carole and Burt were sitting on the couch, talking quietly.

"Finn, are they awake?" Oh my, what happened?" Carole asked as she turned around and saw Finn holding Blaine.

"He needs to go to the hospital," Kurt said and Carole and Burt stood up.

"Finn, Kurt, go put him in the car," Carole instructed as she handed them the car keys. Carole stopped Burt before he could follow.

"Remember," she told him, "You have to stay calm. No getting mad about anything because as much as you might want to, it's not going to help Blaine. All it'll do is make him think you're mad at him." Burt nodded and the two of them made their way to the car.

"Blaine was sitting in the middle between Kurt and Finn, wrapped in his boyfriend's arms with his leg stretched out as much as he could in the small space. They drove to the hospital as quickly as they could and then Finn lifted Blaine again and carried him into the hospital.

"Kurt?" Blaine mumbled, trying to concentrate through the haze of pain that had taken over when he stood up in Kurt's room.

"Right here sweetheart," Kurt said, his fingers running through Blaine's hair. They walked up to the nurse's desk and Carole told her what had happened. They brought over a stretcher and Finn placed Blaine on it. Kurt went to go with them when they started wheeling him down the hall but the nurse stopped him.

"Sorry, but family only," she told him.

"Kurt!" They heard Blaine call, "Please, please let him come!"

"Look, it was his family that did this to him, so please," Kurt begged, "Let me go with him." The nurse looked hesitant but then nodded. Kurt hurried past her and took Blaine's hand.

"I'm here Love, I'm right here," he said as they wheeled Blaine down the hall. Kurt stayed with Blaine the whole time as the doctor examined and questioned him. Finally, the doctor told them Blaine had two breaks in his leg but other than that, the cuts and bruises would heal fine. Burt, Carole, and Finn entered the room after Blaine had been fixed with a cast.

"We just finished the discharge papers," Carole said, "So we can get going if you're ready." The two boys nodded and they walked down the hall, Kurt pushing Blaine in a wheelchair.

"Kurt, Finn, why don't you come with me to get the car while Burt, you can wait here with Blaine," Carole said and the three of them walked outside.

"Blaine," Burt said and noticed how the boy tensed up immediately.

"Yes sir?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine," Burt crouched down in front of the wheelchair, "I'm not mad at you. I was never mad at you and I am so sorry you thought I was."

"It's okay," Blaine said, "It's just that…"

"What is it bud?"

"You scared me," Blaine mumbled and Burt felt his heart break at how sad the kid sounded. Blaine didn't share his emotions with anyone, he acted confident and brave, but really he was a scared kid who had been punched one time too many and didn't know what to do with himself.

"I am so, so sorry Blaine," Burt said, "I never meant to scare you and I am so extremely sorry that I did. Blaine, you mean more to me and to Carole than you will ever know. You're like a son to me Blaine, and the only person I was mad at was the one that hurt you, because it kills me to see you hurt." By the time Burt had finished talking there were tears running steadily down Blaine's face.

"Come here kiddo," Burt said, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. Blaine fell into the hug easily, not used to affection like this from anyone but Kurt.

"Now, you're gonna come back to our house," Burt said as he pulled away, "and the police will be stopping by to talk to you. Carole and I talked briefly with social services and the woman we spoke to said it shouldn't be an issue to make Carole and I your legal guardians."

"Really?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, of course," Burt said as Carole, Kurt, and Finn pulled up outside, "Welcome to the family Blaine."

**So, lots of angst.**

**Poor Blaine **

**Hope you liked it, let me know what you think! Thanks!**


End file.
